


Right as rain

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Scars, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not bow. I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall. I will not fade. I will take your breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right as rain

Bandaging his idiot brother was nothing new to Fili, dwarves weren’t exactly the most graceful race but this was different; Kili had put himself between him and an angry goblin, taking the slash of a sword that had been meant for him. While the injury wasn’t as deep as it could have been he was still irritated with the younger being so reckless and putting himself in harms way like that. “Ow!” the darker protested as Fili tugged on the bandages a little more tightly than he needed to, just to display his irritation to him.

“Y’deserve it, bloody idiot” the elder all but growled out, causing the other to flinch, he hadn’t meant to upset him over it he had reacted on a whim and in truth Kili would rather be injured than see Fili harmed in anyway. 

“Was jus’ tryin’ ta protect ya…” he mumbled his shoulders sagging a bit as he spoke. 

“Was doin’ jus’ fine” Fili grumbled, knowing that he was overreacting a bit but he wasn’t about to back down now. 

“Aye… sure” Kili didn’t really want to argue with him to be honest, there was no point, Fili was convinced that as older brother it was his job to protect and get hurt for his sake but Kili didn’t want that. 

“Could’a died” the lighter sighed, his fingers played over old scars that Kili had from when he was younger, forever doing stupid things that left his skin marked with untold stories. 

“So could you… yer no’ invincible Fili… yer no’, no matter how much y’wanna be” the words were quiet, ignoring the shiver that raced up and down his spine. “Y’promised me long time ago tha’ y’d always be there, can’ do tha’ if y’wont let me protect ya like ya protect me… Y’can’ do all the work…” Both were quiet for a moment, Fili’s fingers still brushing over the scars that he could find on Kili’s back, recalling each incident that marked his brother’s skin. 

Heaving a breath Fili dropped his hand into his lap and pressed his forehead between Kili’s shoulder blades. “I can try…”


End file.
